Like This
by carcinophobicgeneticist
Summary: Post-journey, post-confession GojyoxHakkai. Hakkai had many dreams for his future with Gojyo, but home alone one night, he realizes that their lives aren't going the way he wished. When Gojyo comes home, they'll need to talk and then some. YAOI WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

Hakkai had often taken to fantasizing of the life he'd one day have. It was different every time. After all, why limit one's dreams? It was true that many of the things he imagined weren't exactly things that he'd likely be good at or even able to do. He liked to consider his future wide open. After the journey to India, the countless trials and threats at his life, and the horrifying final battle at the castle in the west, he was still alive. His dear Gojyo, still alive. Sanzo and Goku, still well, once more living at the temple in Chang'an. They'd made it, if with little to spare. Anything was possible.

That being said, of all the somedays Hakkai had imagined, this had never been one of them. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

The only sounds in the room were the ticking of the clock and the soft buzz of a tiny dragon snoring. Hakuryu had retired to his little sheepskin bed over an hour ago. Hakkai had been mostly just sitting at the dining room table, staring at the nondescript off-white plaster of the wall in an empty trance. His right hand ached, and he realized he had a death grip on the cup of tea he was holding on to. He tentatively took another sip. It'd long gone cold and bitter by now.

His arms and legs were heavy from sitting in the same place all night. Stiffly, he craned his neck up to check the clock on the wall. It was 1:26 AM. Of course Gojyo wasn't home yet. While no longer in the habit of spending the whole night in a young woman's room, he still spent such late hours out playing cards and drinking, and wasn't likely to come home until well past two. Over the months since returning home, Hakkai had developed an insomnia to match. Bed was too cold, too empty without Gojyo. What was the point of trying to sleep without him?

It was in Hakkai's nature to wake up early, freshen up, and fix breakfast. He loved the morning, when the sun cast light over the world from the east and songbirds argued in the trees outside. Hakkai's concept of "morning" hardly fit the dark and lonely hours in which he waited for the man he loved to come and lie down with him, to make him feel safe and loved in return.

At least Gojyo was faithful, Hakkai had no doubt. Before the journey, Hakkai could tell every time when the hanyou was stumbling home from after a fling. He'd smell all over of woman, of perfume, of fluids, and of whatever manner of drink had served as the social lubricant of the evening. After most of those nights, he'd wander in bleary-eyed after first light and collapse into bed, reeking of his indiscretions. The very worst had been the mornings that Hakkai woke up to find Gojyo that way right next to him. Times like that, he'd wanted to crawl inside his own skin and hide from everything. Of course Gojyo would never feel the same towards him. They were both men, and Gojyo's love of chasing after women was beyond question.

Needless to say, Hakkai now knew better. On Gojyo's late return, the two would often make love, then collapse in each others' arms and promptly fall asleep between the thin sheets of their little bed. No matter what kind of worry Hakkai had, the fact remained that they were both deeply in love and nothing was going to change that. Still...Hakkai would've liked to enjoy the morning sun without an eye that burned from lack of sleep, and he really wished that Gojyo could get up and have breakfast with him without being a tired mess.

Dumping the rest of the near-undrinkable tea into the sink, rather than immediately washing the cup and putting it away, Hakkai simply placed it upside-down in the sink and leaned onto the edge of the sink with his elbows. There was this one brownish stain in the sink that he'd never been able to get rid of, and he couldn't determine why. He'd tried every manner of cleaning solution he could think of to make it go away, but he couldn't.

Over the trip back from India, Hakkai had thought of how nice it would be to return home and have his own kitchen again. He loved kitchens. The one at home was rather pathetic, really, with cheap counters and an elderly stove, but he could take care of it himself and cook whatever he liked. He'd looked forward to cooking hot meals for himself and Gojyo again, bringing dishes over for Sanzo and Goku on the weekends, and trying new recipes out of cookbooks he'd picked up while grocery shopping in town. One of his favorite dreams was to have a beautiful kitchen with solid laminate countertops, proper places to keep oven mitts and paper towels, and windows that looked out on a sunny garden.

Hakkai's nightly routine of late had involved keeping the space where he prepared food spotless and shining. He admitted to himself that it was a compulsive habit, but at least it gave him something good to do. This was how he'd come to know that sink stain, just like he'd come to know the counter corner where the plastic was peeling off, the cabinet door with the hinge that tended to come loose from time to time, the one burner on the stove that rattled whenever something was placed on it, and the secret to cleaning the drain out properly.

Cho Hakkai was lonely for the man he loved more than anything. He was lonely for the fantasies he'd had for the future. He was lonely with the memory of the time he'd spent miserable over his and Kanan's future that'd been cut from his heart with a knife while more and more of the present ran into the past. Mostly, he was lonely because he was so unsure of what future he'd really pursue.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Explicit sexual stuff ahead! This chapter is definitely NOT safe for work!**

Hakkai jerked painfully awake. The fingertips of a big hand were snaking their way up his belly from the hem of his pants, ghosting over his scar and jarring Hakkai back to reality where he'd been slumped asleep over the sink, the muscles in his back on fire from the awkward posture.

"Gooooojyo," he moaned shakily, leaning back into the warmth of his lover.

"Were you just asleep over here, Hakkai? It's past three." Gojyo embraced him from behind, gently swaying his hips from side to side and nuzzling Hakkai's neck.

"I wanted you here," Hakkai breathed, shivering at the touch. "I can't go to bed without you."

"Baaaaaaby." Gojyo rested his head on Hakkai's shoulder, brushing a soft lock of scarlet hair up against the back of his neck. "You don't have to wait up. You're not yourself when you're sleepy all day."

"You're very sweet, Gojyo." Hakkai turned his head to the right to plant a light, soft kiss on Gojyo's full lips. Gods, he loved this man. He loved him, he loved him, he loved him. In this mess of a life, someplace in between human and youkai just as he was, Gojyo brought him so much happiness. The emptiness of midnight was gone, and in its place...

"Well, I think you're gonna like this: tomorrow night, we can go to bed together." He kissed Hakkai back, lips tending to nibble around the edge of Hakkai's, tongue darting a little way into Hakkai's mouth a few times for little tastes. "Earlier."

"What are you saying, Gojyo?" Hakkai's eyes were shut, his head now leaning over to the other side as little kisses rained down the left side of his neck. "Don't make promises for me. Not just to comfort me."

"I'll admit it, Hakkai, I've been a bit of a bad boy. I got something to confess to ya." He turned Hakkai around, backing him up against the counter, his breath hot as he continued to devour the thin skin of Hakkai's throat. "What do you say to that?"

"It had better not be anything criminal you're talking about, Gojyo," Hakkai sighed, standing still to allow Gojyo to undo his shirt button by button. "Of course, if you've given yourself to anyone else since we've been together, you may as well start helping me pack. I wouldn't hang around."

"I tell you, I'm yours." Gojyo began to delicately nip his way down Hakkai's body, starting at the collarbone, his words coming with little puffs against his skin. "I was just afraid I was gonna fuck this one up, so I kept it to myself. I didn't wanna disappoint ya if I got it wrong."

"Gojyo-Gojyo." Hakkai had been slowly walking the two away from the counter, and once he had the space, he knelt beside Gojyo and peeled the shirt from his back. "Please lay back now."

Gojyo crawled back to sit, then lie down. "Ah, Hakkai -- the floor's kinda hard..."

"So are you, unless I'm mistaken."

"Ya got me there."

Hakkai crawled on top of him to land a series of hot, hungry kisses across Gojyo's chest, undoing his jeans at the same time. He was indeed hard...Hakkai paused.

"Gojyo, why on Earth are you wearing my Valentines' Day boy shorts?"

The kappa gave a self-conscious laugh, his face reddening. He'd forgotten about those...

"Really, Gojyo, I just washed a good load of our boxer shorts. You have no reason to be borrowing my underthings."

"I had to put 'em on. They looked comfy."

"Well, then. Be that as it may, I'll be taking those back now. You're stretching them." Hakkai pulled them down, leaving Gojyo completely nude. His cock was hot, stiff, reddish, and ready, a single bead of precome already wet at the tip. "Please don't make too much noise now, Gojyo. We don't want to wake up Hakuryu. Feel free, however, to tell me about whatever it was..." Hakkai wrapped a hand around the base Gojyo's penis and positioned his face close enough so that his breath caressed it. "...you wished to confess." With that, he delicately wrapped his lips around the head and licked the salty-sweet fluid from him.

Generally it was Hakkai who would do most of the talking during sex, not Gojyo. Gojyo mostly stuck with Hakkai's name, declarations of love, and the occasional request. He wasn't about to disobey the guy swirling a hot tongue around the end of his dick, though...

"I--ah--I got a job."

Hakkai's lips tightened on Gojyo. This man...had gotten a job? Gojyo, who made his cash off of poker and mahjongg games? Who'd been fired once because he couldn't stop flirting?

"It's nothing much, just bartending work. I know that stuff."

Hakkai's lips retreated and he let his fingers take over, stroking, teasing, running through Gojyo's fine black hairs. "Why, Gojyo?"

The kappa avoided his gaze. Was this sex or an interrogation?

"I wanted to--_nn_--see if I could pull it off."

"It's not like you to want regular work." Hakkai punctuated that last sentence with a circular lick that made Gojyo gasp in surprise. "You usually earn your living off of card games. I make a little off of assistant teaching. We get by."

"Hah. Okay. You know what I'm workin' for?" Gojyo shifted his hips. Just the little bit of touching Hakkai was doing made his heart pound hotly in his throat. "I've decided something, Hakkai...I want out of this goddamn shitty box of a house."

"Gods, Gojyo, so do I." Hakkai took Gojyo's arousal two thirds of the way into his mouth, coating its velvety skin in saliva and sucking gently.

"It doesn't have to be someplace all that fancy, just _ah_ a nice place near a lake or something, you know? Someplace you can get out and wander around some."

Hakkai was intrigued by this. Usually, when he asked Gojyo what he imagined their future to be like, Gojyo didn't give much of an answer. This was a chance to get under his skin a bit...he continued to move Gojyo slowly in and out of his mouth.

"I wanna have _nice_ stuff too, y'know, Hakkai...? I mean, the_...hhh..._the friggin' countertop is coming off."

He noticed those kinds of things too? Hakkai laughed a little, which Gojyo took as an opportunity to slide his shaft in more deeply. Hakkai shifted backwards, undoing the advance. He wanted to keep Gojyo at a point where he could still talk.

"Gods, Hakkai_...ah..._do it. Take me in your mouth, all the way." Gojyo's hand floundered down to Hakkai's head, trying to grab it, and the hanyou let out a low, disappointed moan as Hakkai promptly dropped him from his mouth. Hakkai was clearly determined to have his cock and eat it too.

"Not yet. Gojyo, do you know how much it means to me that you have our future on your mind?"

Gojyo panted heavily, skin glittering with sweat, tired red eyes looking down to Hakkai. "Enough to torture me, huh?"

"Don't be silly, Gojyo. I've tortured you far worse than this." Hakkai grinned up in half-mocking sweetness as he teased Gojyo's sac with two fingertips. "What will your hours be?"

"Up 'till tonight, they were midnight to two. Now it's ten thirty AM to two. I'll be waiting tables at lunch."

"Lunch? Now you're making me hungry." Hakkai surged forth once more, enveloping Gojyo's hot, hard arousal in his mouth fully. All of Gojyo bucked up into him with a gasp of desire, mouth open, scarlet hair sweeping back against the floor.

Hakkai continued to suck, lick, give Gojyo all the tongue he begged for. Gods, he tasted just right. Yes.

"Awwwww...yeahhhh..." Gojyo panted, grinning up at the ceiling. "It's _ha_ not gonna be worth much scratch _huff_ but I can still _haa_ play cards at night, y'know...make some extra -- fuck, what now?!"

Once more, Hakkai let go of Gojyo's erection and sat up, licking his lips. "Really now, Gojyo, I don't think you understand. You're going to need your sleep if you're going to hold down a job, and it's very late. Too late to be carrying on so. I'm going to bed; you had best follow me."

"Waaaaaaah?" Hakkai stood up, smiling a little cruelly, and looked over Gojyo. The hanyou was nude, splayed awkwardly on the hard floor, still totally hard and looking like his birthday had just been cancelled.

The light flicked on from within their bedroom. "You coming, Gojyo?"

"Fucking cruel." Gojyo clambered to his feet, only to see Hakkai frozen in the doorway of their room, giving him the once-over. There was a lot of desire in those absinthine eyes.

Standing up now, Gojyo didn't look so pathetic at all. His body...just perfect. Those long legs. His cock, still weeping at the tip. Tight stomach. Strong hips, making the perfect silhouette with those arms. His shoulders, draped in red. His lips, his eyes, oh...

Hakkai's lips had barely parted to speak when he was hushed by Gojyo's mouth crashing down on his, Gojyo's hands creeping under his undone shirt, Gojyo grinding into him. Hakkai gave a great gasp, then pulled Gojyo down to the bed to kiss him, which was far more thrilling and intoxicating than any drug.

"Gojyo..." Hakkai shifted his legs, but it was no use. His pants were far too tight now. "I want it all tonight." His hands slowly ran down Gojyo's back, relishing every little nuance of the skin and muscle.

"So do I." Gojyo let out a high groan as Hakkai's fingertip reached that one spot behind his balls where he loved to be touched. "Ah, hell, Hakkai, I love you!"

...to be continued. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING:**

This story includes VERY graphic male/male sex, so if you don't like that stuff, please equip your big girl panties and pass over this piece without giving me any grief. If you do like it, sit back and enjoy the ride. Thank you and have a nice day.

At long last, Hakkai's khakis were off, freeing his ready arousal. "Ahh, that's better..." he hissed. "My shorts, too." Soon hiss striped boxers were gone as well, and he was entirely naked except for the shirt sleeves coming off of his shoulders. Hakkai let out a cry of delight, spreading his thighs to either side of Gojyo's waist. The two were twined with each other, kissing, grinding, ready to mate.

"Shh. I got an idea," whispered Gojyo. Breaking their embrace, Hakkai rolled to the side to allow Gojyo to sit up. "Here, Hakkai...lie down on your back and close your eyes. Don't open 'em 'till I tell you."

Hakkai gave him a bit of a confused look, which was quickly eliminated with a soft, consuming kiss. He did as requested. "But Gojyo, I can never just ask you to close your eyes. You always need to be blindfolded so you don't peek."

"Now you know better, hm?"

Lying back into the coils of the cheap mattress, Hakkai let his senses of hearing, smell, and touch take over and simply lay there, unable to keep from grinning. His only movement was the rise and fall of his stomach as, eyes tightly shut, he wondered what his lover might have in store for him.

The switching on of a table lamp was heard. Gojyo could be heard standing up, crossing the room, and shutting off the wall switch, dimming the light from the other side of Hakkai's eyelids.

A momentary pause, then Gojyo kneeled on the bed and was once more astride Hakkai. Hakkai's right hand was picked up, and there was the slightly stretchy, yet firm material of the sash around his wrist that was usually used to tie one of the two up with. That hand was guided up close to the headboard, the sash run around the end of the bed, then his left hand was tied at the other corner. Gojyo helped Hakkai slide down the bed a little so that his arms were pulled back behind his head.

He was tied up now, yes, and...then what? The scent of cucumbers reached him, and immediately Hakkai recognized the scent of the kappa's favorite personal lubricant. Gojyo was now kneeling over him, as opposed to sitting on his legs like before. Hakkai moved to bring his legs up, but they were trapped between Gojyo's knees.

"I suppose, in this case, not knowing's half the fun?"

"Exactly."

Then that touch. Oh, Gojyo's fingers, suddenly all over his cock, slathering lube up and down and around and behind, giving equal care to the rest of him. What a delicious feeling, that truly delicious feeling of a lover's hands on his body. His cock widened and he gasped, arcing up to those wandering fingers, scrunching his eyes more tightly shut.

"You've got me where you want me," Hakkai stated coolly. "Stop it. Stop it now. Take me and fuck me, Gojy_ooo_." He ended his demand with a high moan, squirming a little defiantly, shoulders and one cheek pressed back into the sheets.

With a grunt, Gojyo took his hands off of Hakkai, crawling forwards on his knees. "Aww...right now?"

Hakkai gritted his teeth at this despite himself. He'd waited plenty long enough for it. "Gojyo, pardon my words, but you have no _fucking_ idea what you..._hhhhhAH!"_

A tightening around his cock -- dear, Gojyo wasn't...?! The sensation, slightly out of context, startled Hakkai. His eyes flew open, just in time to show him what would stick in his mind as one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen.

Gojyo, shaking, knees slowly bending, eyes shut in concentration, with one hand wrapped around the base of Hakkai's penis, the other one stretching his oiled hole as he lowered himself onto Hakkai. He was tight, but relaxed.

"D...ah...don't, you'll hurt yourself."

"Shh. I'll be fine."

"Gojyo..."

Removing the hand, Gojyo balanced himself on both fists, hips making little movements from side to side as he took Hakkai deeper into him.

As delicious as being inside Gojyo was, their position left him with a distinct lack of leverage. Knuckles pressed into the sheets as he braced himself to thrust up, just a little further. It was awkward, though.

"...what do you think you're doing?" Hakkai breathed.

"What do _you_ think I'm doing?" Gojyo purred. He ground around Hakkai, slipping his sphincter muscle forward and back over his lover's substantial heat. It was a more draining effort than he'd expected, but it also felt better than he'd imagined. "Ah, eyes open? You're no better than I."

"I can see you, Gojyo, and you're wonderful. When you move over me, everything moves: your stomach, your chest, your shoulders, and that lovely red hair swaying forward and back as we make love. I can only somewhat make out your penis from this angle, and I can't reach out to touch it, but how I want my mouth on it again." Hakkai let his throat relax, leaning his head back, and pressed himself up into the hanyou. "I want you so much."

"The hell do you talk so much while we're doing this?" chided Gojyo, leaning forward to touch Hakkai's face.

"If you don't like it," offered Hakkai, smirking somewhat, "Make it so I can't talk."

"Horny bastard," growled Gojyo. Sitting back up again, he wrapped both hands around his erection and began to jack himself off, his mouth forming an O as he inhaled heavily. Hakkai took in the whole picture, and approving, he thrust harder up into Gojyo's rectum. The sort of move he needed to make to take Gojyo like this took some getting used to, but Hakkai had gotten the hang of it, all along knowing it would guarantee a sore back and stomach when he awoke in the morning.

Swirling two fingers over the end of his arousal, Gojyo leaned forward and slipped those two fingers into Hakkai's mouth, stroking himself all the while. Hakkai closed his eyes and savored the oily liquid on his tongue. Gojyo's fluids had a bit of a sweetness to them, Hakkai had always noticed. He swallowed, sucking on the fingers, and didn't open his eyes again until they had slipped from his mouth.

Gojyo switched his dick to his right hand and cupped the head with his left. He smeared the remaining precum into the palm of his hand and brought it up to his stomach. "You feel fuckin' huge." The kappa thrust extra hard over Hakkai, letting loose a loud groan. "Fan...tastic."

With this, Gojyo threw his head back, his hair flying back to expose his shoulders. He ran his oiled palm up his stomach, smearing a slick, shining trail of precum up one side and over his left nipple. "Oh, Hakkai. Oh, _Hakkai..."_ The hanyou's right hand sped up, jerking him off at a faster pace. His fingertips caressed that nipple, making it harder, to stand erect from his chest.

Hakkai, panting, couldn't take it any longer. He's reached the point of begging.

"Gojyo, please," he gasped desperately, "Untie me!"

"Hold on." Gasping, Gojyo removed his hands from his cock and leaned over to untie Hakkai's right wrist, only to find that Hakkai had pulled the knot tight with his struggling. "Ah, shit."

"Nnnnng..." Hakkai grunted in frustration. "Get it off!"

"Shh." Gojyo rocked forward, groaning as Hakkai slipped partway out of him. Hakkai wriggled up a few inches closer to the headboard, and, gently pulling his lover's wrists up, he slipped the sash back over the headboard, freeing Hakkai's hands.

Hakkai's response was nothing short of immediate. Shrugging his shirt off and throwing both his arms and the sash around Gojyo, he pulled himself up and their mouths collided. Gojyo's lips were soft and full, knowing just how to move, and that tongue...that tongue would surely be the death of him, and indeed, the hanyou kissed him as if they were both to die that minute. Hakkai dug his fingernails into Gojyo's back.

The panting of the two intermingled, their bodies in time but their breaths out of sync.

Gojyo's right arm wrapped around Hakkai's back, pulling him so close that their gasps heated one another's lips. He hadn't been able to feel how much Hakkai was shaking before.

Hakkai's fingers slipped down Gojyo's back to push aside the hand the kappa was using to stroke himself, and both of Hakkai's hands grasped Gojyo's arousal, resuming the pace.

"Scream...for me," Hakkai moaned.

"Hakkaiiiii..." Gojyo's fingernails scored Hakkai's shoulders. He was so goddamned close, soon he wouldn't be able to make words. "Don't...you...even..."

"Cum."

With a great thrust, Hakkai's fingertips lit up with chi, sending more of his energy than was prudent into Gojyo's penis, up his nervous system, and into his brain. The hanyou cried out, an almost pained sound, as he came violently, his orgasm purifying his body along with something like pain. His nails etched red lines into Hakkai's back as he threw his head back, screaming his lover's name at the top of his lungs, his foamy seed spraying hot over Hakkai's stomach and trembling hands. Hakkai had already been sent over the edge, his cum expelling into Gojyo's insides the moment Gojyo tightened around him, surrounding him, making him _feel_ everything at once. There was nothing like Gojyo's embrace. No drug could take him higher, no words could comfort him more, and no place could be more home for him than the arms of the man he loved more than anything.

Hakkai was still panting as he returned from the bathroom with two damp towels. He braced himself against the head of the bed.

"Don't you want a cigarette, Gojyo? They're inside the nightstand, same as always."

"I know, Hakkai-chaaaaan..." Lying where he was, the kappa reached his arm towards the drawer of the end table, falling short by a few inches. "I can't reach it."

"Well." Hakkai tossed one of the towels to Gojyo with an amused smile. "If you're too tired to move, you're too tired to be smoking in bed."

"I get it." Gojyo sat up, opened the drawer, got out his Hi-Lites and the lighter, then closed it and slid over to make room for Hakkai, who sat right down next to him and leaned closer as Gojyo put an arm around him.

"How I wish we could be married." The words unintentionally dropped from Hakkai's mouth as he thought them.

"We _are_ married, stupid." Gojyo used his free hand to light the cigarette between his teeth. "Not like it'd change anything."

"That's true." Hakkai reached behind them to turn off the table lamp. The full moon peering in was enough to illuminate most of the room, and his eyes serenely followed the curls of Gojyo's smoke clear in its light. "How is it, Gojyo? Whenever we make love, it's so intense, it's like our first time all over again. I love you."

"If it was like our first time, it'd be fuckin' awkward." His mouth moved up to Hakkai's ear. "I seem to remember you saying I was too big to fit inside you?"

"I love having you inside of me. You fill me up; it's more delicious than I could ever have imagined," Hakkai breathed. "Then, the first time I used my chi to stimulate you? I was too rough. You came in the space of a few seconds."

This elicited a choppy laugh. For a minute or two after, they sat in silence, enjoying each other's closeness.

"Gojyo, something's been bothering me."

"Ya don't say." The redhead took a quick drag. "That _something's_ been weighing you down all week. I've been waiting for you to tell me."

Resting his cheek on Gojyo's shoulder, Hakkai yawned. Of course Gojyo could tell when he was upset. The kappa had more brains than most anyone gave him credit for, including himself.

"Don't stay out so late. It makes me so--" Hakkai inhaled a sob, "--lonely."

Gojyo tensed, his cigarette pausing between two fingers.

"I shoulda known it was me."

"You know how much I think of you? Waiting, sitting around at night just to feel you lying next to me? Every few minutes, I think 'Maybe he's coming home now. He's going to throw open the front door, lock it behind him, throw me down on the bed, and attack me!'"

Hakkai's heart skipped a beat when he realized just how much he'd said. He didn't want to sound like he wanted to drag Gojyo down and make him something he wasn't. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Maybe some nights, it'd be all right. I know you've always been a gambler, since long before I met you, and I don't want to mess up that part of your life. I really..." His hands fisted in the blankets. "I really want to be with you. I mean, now that you have a job...perhaps you and I are ready to grow up just a bit." Hakkai winced at the bluntness of his words, his eyes beginning to tear up.

"It's about time somebody called me on that." Gojyo took another drag, longer this time.

Hakkai blinked away tears and looked to him, silently pushing him to continue.  
"Sometimes, it's as if I'm living like life hasn't started yet. Like I'm waiting for something to move us along. After the journey west, the only thing I really looked forward to was you." Gojyo combed his fingers through his hair, letting it fall back oh so softly to his shoulders. "Someday, I might wanna cut this hair."

"Don't ever think of it. I love your hair." Hakkai took a handful of Gojyo's hair and kissed it, admiring how the silky strands caught the glow from the moon.

"I love you," Gojyo replied calmly, reaching over to put out his cig on the nightstand ashtray. "No shit. I'll come home earlier. I mean, that's what married couples do, right?"

Hakkai could feel himself blushing to hear his words thrown back at him at such a moment. "Ah...you know, I wouldn't really call us married, per se."

"Ssh, Honey. Let me sleep, I have work today." Gojyo kissed Hakkai lightly on the lips, then settled himself down under the covers.

Hakkai sat still for a few minutes, gazing up at the moon coming in over the curtains. How was it that that same full moon had come to witness so many moments of his life, hanging still above, never judging?

What Hakkai truly wondered about, however...

"Really, Gojyo." He slipped down under the covers, resting his head on the pillow. _"Honey?_ Where on _Earth_ did you get that?"

"Mmf." Gojyo grunted into his pillow. "It was a _joke."_

"I can only hope." Lying on his side, Hakkai brought up his fingers to lace with Gojyo's.

He rested like this for some time in silence, his mind still working, concentrating on the gentle decline of his lover's breath from resting to sleeping.

After what felt like some time, when he could feel the edges of his brain fray and dissolve into the images that marked the beginnings of dream, Hakkai whispered so softly that only the moonlight could hear it...

_"I want us always to be like this."_


End file.
